spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures
Spongebob and the gang have return to a to a new show called Spongebob 's Greatest Adventures! Anyone can help out make an episode. Join to edit! Season 1 ' 1. Spongebob and the gang returns. December 5,2009' Written by: 'MissAppear869 ' '''Spongebob and his friends have return to a new adventure. '''2. Party in the Pineapple. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob was planing to have a party for his brithday, but what happens when the party goes wrong? '''3. It's a Marathon. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward trains for a marathon but what happens when he can't run with a broken leg? '''4. Gary goes Hypo! December 5,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Gary eat's to many sugar and goes and hypo. ' 5. Learn the art of art. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward becomes the art teacher in high school. '''6. Sandy and the worm. December 5,2009 Written by:' MissAppear869 Sandy goes after the worm who tries eat the Bikini Bottom. 7. Patrick's Love. December 5,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Patrick really likes Mindy but can he tell her? '''8. One Piece! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward are trying to find the one piece somewhere in the Bikini Bottom. '''9. Set Sail. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs is going away for a while and Spongebob is worried if he will be okay. '''10. Snowflakes! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick is trying make Bikini Bottom snow with lot's of snowflakes. ' 11. Richy Krabs December 5, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs becomes too rich he closes The Krusty Krab and opens up a place called The Rich Krab. '''12. Squidward goes Happy. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's brain had turned into a rainbow and started to be happy all over! '''13. Krusty Krab cook-off. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 A guy in a black suit and blond hair named Sanji challenges Spongebob to a cook-off battle. 14. Rose for the Squirrel. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob gives Sandy a shiny, pretty and purple rose that he had to protect. 15. The Nightmare before Spongebob! December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob's friends are having too many nightmares and it is up to Spongebob to vist there dreams and stop the nightmare. '''16. My first Date. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick ask Mindy out! '''17. To the Future! December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy bulits a time machine to go to the futrue with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward. 18. Karate Island 2. December 7,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy goes to Karate Island But, when they realize it was a trick, the two of them must face the 5 floors of fear! '''19. Karate tag team. December 7,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy team up for the Karate tag-team. The prize........ a hoilday to Sunny Shores with 5 firends. 20. Blue Magic. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Squidward finds an blue magic wand and can do anything, but, what happens when the wand goes out of control? 21. Nico Cheeks. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy's cousins Nico comes to town to live with Sandy. '''22. Squidward's likes. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Look's like Squidward likes Sandy's cousin Nico! '''23. Star of the Show! December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick becomes star of the show. 24. Karate Choppers 2. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy started to play Karate all over again! 25. Snowman Patrick. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick dress up as a Snowman. 26. Jin Squarepants. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's cousin Jin comes to town to live with Spongebob. ( Sequel to Nico Cheeks) 27. Jin vs Nico. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both bring their cousin to the shops and looks like their cousins can't get along! '''28. The winter sports games. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang compete in the winter sports games. 29-30. Battle for the Volcano Island. December 9,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy and Jimmy were sent to Volcano Island to the stop the Mawgu from spreading the ooze all over the island. Season 2 '''31. Kris Kringe Surpise! ' '''December 9,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy plans an Kris Kringe. 32. Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends!Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends! ''' December 9,2009 Written by': MissAppear869 Nico steals a diamond and some how the diamond has powers in it. ''' 33.[[Look depper Spongebob|'Look deeper Spongebob']] December 13,2009 Written by: Spongefan2 Spongebob got lost in the deep so it's up to.....Sandy alone can she fight the monsters? ' 34.King Neptune incharge December 13,2009 Written by:'Spongefan2 king neptune and mr.krabs switch bodies with a wizzard so squidward spongebob and patrick go find the wizzard 35. The Talking Mirror! December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's mirror started to talk! '''36. The Night before X-Mas. December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Santa has been captured by Plankton and it is up to Spongebob and the gang to save X-Mas. '''37. Pest of the West 2. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 This time it is Sandy's turn to tell Spongebob and Patrick the story of her ant saving the old West with Spongebuck. '''38. Skinny Patrick. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick now becomes skinny! '''39. A Flower for me! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward finds a flower for Nico. '''40. Lost in the woods! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy were camping until they both got lost in the woods! Can they make there way out? '''41. Married? December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs And Mrs Puff got married! '''42. Dream!!! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob dreams of everything! '''43. Pet Seahorse. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy gets a pet seahorse. '''44. Robot! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Robots are attacking the Bikini Bottom! '''45. Just Married! December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick wants to marry Mindy!♥ 46. MSN? December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's friends all have msn but Spongebob wants to get one. 47. You Drive me crazy! December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Mrs Puff had enough! She has no choice but to give Spongebob his licsnse so he shall be gone! 48. Squidward's Song. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward sings a song that everybody loves! '''49. Wedding Day! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy are planning to get married for the first time! '''50. I'm your biggest fan! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob becomes best fry cook in the sea, BUT, what happens when it goes out of control? '''51. Christmas Day! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Chirstmas has came to the Bikini Bottom. '''52. Solo or not. December 17,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Squidward try's to get his solo right but Spongebob and Patrick kept annoying him. 53. Sea Shells on the Sea Shores. December 17,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both go out finding shells on the beach. '''54. Pearl's Gradation. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Pearl is gradating high school. '''55. The Screaming Squirrel. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Nico starts to scream all over every time she sees a scary thing. '''56. To save another squirrel. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick were both going camping when they saw a squirrel who was lost. '''57. The truth about me. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 After the worst wedding of Spongebob and Sandy, they started to have a big fight! Can they be friends one day? '''58. Bon Voyage! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang say goodbye to the Bikini Bottom and have a holiday to Bikini Bottom Paradise. So, Bon Voyage! '''59-60. The Circus of Horror! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward all went to the scaryest circus ever! Which is called The Circus Of Horror! Season 3 ( Bikini Bottom Paradise Season) '''61. Spongebob plays the piano. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob is learning how to play the piano. '''62. SpongeBand. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob needs some of his friends to join him for the Bikini Bottom Paradise Rock-out consert. '''63. The Freeze Ray. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy invents a freeze ray. '''64. Show Down! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick were fighting and this will be the FINAL SHOW DOWN! '''65. EVIL TOY! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob's teddy bear is evil and Sandy can see whose planning this. '''66. New Years Eve? December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It was the final countdown, But, Plankton trys to set the clock to 1:00 instead of 11:59. Can Spongebob and the gang stop Plankton and save New Years eve? '''67. House of Screams! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward found a house that screams! Everyone was scared about the screaming house! '''68. Squidward's Paradise. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward is now living on his own paradise with NO SPONGEBOB. '''69. Shoes that Sparkle. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Pearls shoes are pretty sparkley when so many people wanted them. '''70. The Land of Chocolate. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy showed Patrick the land of Chocolate. '''71.Cleaning Madness December 19,2009 Written by:'Spongefan2 Patrick goes to dirty land and when he goes home spongebob tries to clean him. '''72.Bikini Bottom Paradise disappear December 19,2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 plankton tries to disappear the town. '''73.[[The Secret House|'The Secret House']] December 19,2009 Written by:'''Spongefan2 Squidward thinks spongebob is hiding something in his house. '''74. Patrick's Game. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick is playing too many dragon games that he has lost his memory and turn everything like imagine. '''75. Sandy sings. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy sings a song to Spongebob. '''76. Seabear Strikes Squidward! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 The Seabear has got is eyes on Squidward. '''77. The Krabby Krab. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 So many people are buying krabby pattys than no other. So Mr Krabs change the name to th Krabby Krab where everyone can eat a Krabby Patty. '''78. Going to the moon. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy is going to the moon but Spongebob wants to go. '''79. I Win! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs has won $500 dollars. '''80. Music to my ears. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward loves music so much that he listen to it everyday. '''81. My Tighty Whiteys! December 19,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's tighty whiteys have shrunken and there is no more pairs left! 82. A Shooting Star! Decembeer 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy has spoted a shooting star. '''83. Wishes have come ture. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Everyone's wishes are coming ture. '''84. The war is on! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs and Plankton are having a big war! '''85. Ka-ra-tay! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both play a game of KA-RA-TAY! '''86. Turn into babyies! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang have turn into babyies! '''87.The Squirrel who lost her memory. December 20,2009 Written by:' '''MissAppear869 Sandy loses her memory. '''88. Scary nightmare! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob dreams that everyone is going to die in the future! '''89-90. It's the end of the Bikini Bottom Paradise! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Plankton sells fancy hats that have mind controls in them and will use the ones who wear it and destory Bikni Bottom Paradise! Can Spongebob and the gang foil Plankton's plans or will they join with Plankton and help him detroy the lovely Bikini Bottom Paradise? Season 4 '''91. Park of Fun! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick goes to the Park that is really fun. '''92. The Queen Jellyfish. December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppea869 Spongebob meets the queen jellyfish. '''93. The Box. December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick finds a box. '''94. Goodbye Bikini Bottom Paradise! December 20,2009 Written by:' MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang says goodbye and will return to the Bikini Bottom. 95. Crane Skills December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob has the skills to win a toy every time he plays the crane. Squidward wants Spongebob to get his toy inside the crane. '''96. Another treedome December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Nico hates living with Sandy so she builts another treedome far away from Sandy. '''97. FINDED! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs gets finded for not returning the book. '''98. Disco Boggie! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang are all going to the diso but Plankton trys to crash the party! '''99. That's Gothic. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang turn gothic!!! '''100-101-102. Happy 100th Episode! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It's the 100th episode and Spongebob and the gang is going to view some of the greatest moments from Season 1-4. Happy 100th Episode get your popcorn ready before it's too late! '''103. Just like 1992. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob rember the year that he met Patrick. '''104. Fire Fies in our city. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob sees alot of fire flies at the night. '''105. The Witch! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 There is a witch flying everywhere around the Bikini Bottom and Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr Krabs has to stop her. '''106. Pineapple Of Horror December 27, 2009 Written by: '''William Leonard The most gruesome collection of SpongeBob horror stories you'll ever watch! '''107. Santa or SATAN? December 23, 2009 Written by: William Leonard Plankton kidnaps Santa and replaces him with an evil robot! 108. Danger Zone. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick both hit the Danger Zone. '''109. Shopping Madness. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It is Boxing Day and everyone including Spongebob and the gang went out of control! '''110. No Work! December 25,2009 Witten by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward has a day-off and he can finally rest. '''111. Just a Snow Day. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Looks like the Bikini Bottom is starting to snow! '''112. Snowball Fights. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 The fights has begin. Spongebob and the gang shall fight and see who will win! '''113. Full Moon Fever. December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 Patrick has been biten by a wolf and some how got the Full Moon Fever! '''114. Witch Returns. December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 The Witch has come back for more spells! '''115. Robots are Back! December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 Robots are going to destroy the Bikini Bottom! '''116. 10 years later..... December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob wondred what will happen in 10 years time. '''117. Notes. December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs keeps leaving notes everywhere in the Bikini Bottom. '''118. Shiny Jar. December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs finds a jar that is shniy gold and he wanta it. Season 5 (Anime crossovers except for the first episode) '''119. Pineapple of Horror II January 20, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Blood and guts galore in the second installment of the Pineapple Of Horror series! '''120. Higurashi no Sponge July 4, 2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and his friends were watching Higurashi! Everyone got scared and had nightmares about it. Patrick, suddenly went crazy and start chasing people with a knife! The rest of Spongebob's friends also went crazy! Spongebob remeberd that moive that his friends were watching, they all turn into them! When Plankton stole the Krabby Patty formla, Spongebob killed Plankton and became a murder!! Can this madness stop!? '''121. Sponge Rumble! July 4, 2010'' '''Written by: '''MissAppear869 It's the first day of School and Spongebob and the gang have return! '''122. Ouran High school Sponge club July 4, 2010 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy has been trying to find a place where she can study but when she entered the Music Room, a club was there. Spongebob who is the leader of the club thinks tht Sandy is a boy and thinks that she wants to join them. 123. Sponge Eater July 5,2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 A world were people were born as wepons. Spongebob and Sandy fight through evil and shall collect 99 kesin souls and one witch soul. When they defeated Pearl the whale witch, it turn out to be that they lost all their soul collecting! Meanwhile, Patrick and Mindy havn't collect a single soul beacuse Patrick was too busy showing off! Squidward who loves everything perfect and his two parnters Squidlina and Nico. (There will be more on the plot) '''124. The Melancholy of Sandy Cheeks July 6,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It was the first day of school! Squidward never belived in Santa, Aliens and all those fantasy stuff. When he met Sandy who belives in Aliens, Espers, Time Travelers, Squidward was shocked! One day, Sandy decided to make a club of imaginary stuff. She found members like Squidlina, Spongebob and Mindy to join the club called the SOS. TO BE CONTINUED.... '''125. The Suite Life of Squidward Written by: '''Weirdo Guy Squidward wakes up to find that Spongebob dissappeared. Everything was going great for him until Patrick forced everyone to look for Spongebob. ''126. Sponge Peice July 12,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob is gonna find the One Peice with the help of his crew and friends. When he finds it he will be '''KING OF THE PIRATES! 127. Bleach (Spongebob) July 13,2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 When there is an hallow coming, Spongebob can see them even Soul Repers! Nico came to save him but when she was caught when Spongebob found her, Nico can't belive what just he see!! Other people from Spongebob school like Sandy, Patrick and Squidward came to join group when Nico was taken away. TO BE CONTINUED..... '''128. Higurashi no Sponge Kai July 13,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 TBA '''129. Negima (Spongebob) July 13,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Where there is a world of Magic and Wizards, they exsict in this world. 10 year-old kid Spongebob, came to Japan to teach, one preson saw him use his magic and her name is Sandy!! If he uses his magic in public, he'll turn into a animal and lose his magic for good. Luckly Sandy won't tell anyone beacuse she has bad memory. If Spongebob can make it all the way to being a Thousand Master without getting caught, then he'll sure to complete his goal. Can he become a Thousand Master just like his dad was? Or will he fail and let the others know hiis sceret? '''130. Lucky Sponge! July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 TBA Season 6 '''131. Another Bad day July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs has a Bad day and everything goes worng. '''132-133. Sandy in WonderLand JulySandy in WonderLand 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy goes to WonderLand! '''134. Fruit Pirates! July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy had a machine that you can go into games and play there. What happens if Sandy's machine broke? Will they survive and get out? Or will they stay there '''FOREVER!!!?? ' '135. Traveling Through Time July 21,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 '''PART ONE! '''When Spongebob died, Patrick, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Pearl and Squidward all were sad. (Except for Squidward but was sad at the same time) Day by day, it was quite. Sandy had an Idea! She bulits a Time Machine to go back time and rescue Spongebob. Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward and Pearl all agreed to go. Can they save Spongebob back in time or will they let him die again!? '''136. Traveling Through Time (Part Two) July 21, 2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 '''COMING SOON! ' '''137. Pineapple of Horror III July 27, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Spongebob accidentally wakes a mummy, everyone in Bikini Bottom are turned into flesh-eating mutants and Spongebob and Squidward are trapped on a monster-infested planet on the terrorific (pun intended) third Pineapple of Horror installment. '''138. Creatures of Chum July 28, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Plankton teams up with an evil scientist who helps him make monsters made of living chum that turn anything they touch into chum. With his new creatures, Plankton can turn the safe into chum and get the secret formula! Can Mr Krabs stop Plankton or will the evil (but tiny) mastermind succeed? '''139. The Grand Roman Murder August 4, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob finds out about his human Roman ancestor, Sponicus Annus Erianus, who murders Julius Caesar instead of his rival, Marcus Junius Brutus. SpongeBob and Patrick tries to change history by murdering Sponicus and Brutus a day before the actual date of Caesar's murder before poisoning Caesar while disguising as his servants before giving Caesar's authority to Mark Antony. 140. Never Go Back With Cheap Boss August 6, 2010 Written by: ''' After 11 years of working in the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob becomes tired of having a cheap boss, and threatens to destroy the Krusty Krab if Mr. Krabs is still cheap within 5 days. '''141. Horror of Horror August 9, 2010 Written By: Mr. Krabs dies in a car accident and his ghost haunts the Krusty Krab. Mrs. Puff throws her boating school to a dark-themed imagination, where ghosts and mummies, with an insane SpongeBob under command, demands her spiritual dimension as a gift to the collapsing universe. Patrick hears horrifying sounds from Squidward's house, and sees Squidward as he meditates and comes into contact with Krabs. 142. Pat's Worst Party August 9, 2010 Written by: ''' Patrick's cousins and also a family friend named Ando visits Patrick's house. Patrick blames Ando for giving him the worst party ever. Ando is forced to leave, but not before leaving important traces to Patrick. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are called to investigate the traces, while Ando disappears after going to Neptune's palace in Atlantis. '''143. Investigation Square (Part 1) August 12, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Krabs' investigation brings them to Vulcan City, where Ando is born. It is revealed that Ando is leader of the White Attack Organization, in which Patrick is a honorary member and target of kidnapping by a mysterious human organization from France. In New Atlantis, Ando appears and gathers a large army to protect Patrick from the kidnappers. However, the kidnappers manages to take Patrick away. SpongeBob and Krabs receives a call from Deep Jacket, telling them to return to Bikini Bottom. '144. Investigation Square (Part 2) August 12, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob and his cheap boss returns to Bikini Bottom, only to find Patrick's house ransacked and Patrick missing. Deep Jacket's assistant, none other than Princess Mindy, comes to assist, and they concludes that Patrick is kidnapped by the Black Solidarity Organization from Toulouse, and goes to Toulouse. Meanwhile, the organization uses Patrick's secret files to find Ando's strongholds around Ukulele Bottom, a city near Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Krabs arrives just as organization officials brought Patrick to Ukulele Bottom. However, Krabs hijacks the aircraft used by the organization. Both Krabs and SpongeBob are thrown out of the aircraft when it lands somewhere in Simon Desert near New Atlantis. '145. Investigation Square (Part 3) August 13, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob and Krabs walks to New Atlantis, where they meets Deep Jacket, which is actually Ando. Stanley, SpongeBob's cousin, appears with an important document from Ando's spies. It is revealed that Patrick is used by the organization to gain control of Ukulele Bottom before securing access to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, Krabs, Ando, Stanley and Patrick's cousins goes to Ukulele Bottom, secretly staying behind enemy garrisons. They sneaks to the enemy camps under disguise to find Patrick, without any results. As a result, they agrees to stay behind during the attack of Rock Bottom, and after the city is occupied by the Black Solidarity Organization, they decides to go to the city hall, where they hides in the middle of a meeting about Patrick's eventual fate and the development of an interstellar rocket from another of Patrick's secret files. They notices that Patrick is held captive somewhere in Vulcan City. '146. Investigation Square (Part 4) August 16, 2010 Written by: ' The group arrives in Vulcan City, and after an investigation involving the city government, they stumbles upon a Korean War-era bunker near the city. They attacks the bunker, and brings Patrick away from his captors. Through telephone, Ando orders the White Attack Organization to attack Ukulele Bottom. With the help of rebels stationed between Ukulele Bottom and Rock Bottom, Ukulele Bottom is liberated. The leader of Black Solidarity Organization is revealed to be ManRay and Dirty Bubble. SpongeBob and Patrick defeats both of them in a duel, and throws them to prison. White Attack Organization celebrates their victory in the Krusty Krab, with Krabs personally serving Krabby Patties. Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) 'MissAppear869. '''Creator,Executive Producer, Head Writer ( All Seasons). '''Spongefan2.'Director,Title Card Artist 'William Leonard.'Storyboard Artist, Writer 2nd Position (Season 4-) '''SuperSaiyanKirby. '''Writer. Title Card Artist (All Seasons) '''Quickster968. '''Back up Writer (Season 4 and 5) '''Weirdo Guy: '''Editor (Season 1) Writer, Artist, Director (Season 4 - present) DVD Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 2 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 2 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 4 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 4 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 5 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 5 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 6 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 6 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 7 Vol 1 Pineapple of Horror (DVD) Special DVDs * The First 100 Episodes of 2009. *Top 40 Best Episodes. Trivia *Season three episodes will all be Bikini Bottom Paradise and some will on Season 4. *20 epsiodes for each season. *Season 5 episodes will be all Anime crossovers and will only have 12 episodes. *This show will be rated TV-G for some episodes (Snowball Fights, Squidward's Song), TV-PG for some episodes (Full Moon Fever, Wedding Day) and TV-14 for a few episodes, mostly Pineapple of Horror episodes. The first episode with this rating was Pineapple of Horror II. Category:Spin-Offs